


Cover Me

by quinnfabs



Category: Glee
Genre: Cuddling, Early Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinnfabs/pseuds/quinnfabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short bit of Early!Klaine fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Me

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own any of the characters/the show.

They're at Blaine’s blissfully empty house for the night, watching reruns of trashy reality TV, cuddling on the bed, with Kurt sitting with his back against Blaine’s chest. Kurt shifts closer to Blaine, turns a little bit in Blaine’s arm to face him. Blaine smiles and tightens his grip around Kurt’s waist, content to sit here holding the boy of his dreams. 

Blaine’s favorite thing about being together after a long week at school is that he gets to hold him however he pleases without worrying about anyone obnoxiously staring at them, without any lingering awkwardness they might feel when they're in public. He loves the way Kurt holds him a little tighter, grabs his waist when they’re baking in the kitchen. He loves how Kurt is more carefree, more inclined to stand as close as he possibly can to Blaine. He relishes in the way Kurt isn't afraid to press quick kisses to his cheek, stare into his eyes. But more than anything, he loves the way he can hold Kurt’s hand whenever he wants to. He gets to tangle their fingers together and swing their arms between them when they walk up the stairs to make hot chocolate. Blaine can’t help but feel that their fingers fit perfectly together, and as cheesy as it sounds, when Kurt rubs Blaine’s thumb with his fingers he feels like he’ll be safe forever.

Kurt is beyond delighted to have alone time with his boyfriend, to finally get the opportunity to hold him the way he's wanted to all week. But above everything else, he's a teenage boy, and with the knowledge that they're alone, he'd much rather be kissing. It doesn't help that Blaine's lips look especially delicious today, and the fact that they're already so close to each other adds fuel to the fire. Kurt feels a little restless, eager to get into Blaine's space the best way he knows how. But Blaine hasn't made any move to kiss him, seemingly content to hold him and do nothing else. When Blaine smiles at him like that, though, where his entire face brightens, Kurt can’t help himself anymore, so he leans in and presses a kiss to his lips. 

When Kurt shifts back, Blaine follows his lips and soon they're both smiling into warm kisses. Before they know it, they're both laying back on the bed, with Kurt on top of Blaine, lips against lips, mouths working quickly against all visible surfaces of skin. Slow kisses turn deep and long, moans filling the air as they kiss deeper, faster. Blaine's hands gently hold Kurt's face, and Kurt presses in closer and closer until it almost feels like they're fused together. 

Later, when things start getting too heated, Blaine pulls back and rolls them over so that he can rests his head on Kurt's chest. Kurt wraps his arms around around Blaine and presses a kiss to the top of his head, blissful, knowing that there was no other place in the world he'd rather be. 


End file.
